Sealing arrangements for sealing a first machine part with respect to a second machine part are typically known as cassette seals. By way of example, such a seal is described in European Patent Application No. 0 807 775 A1. With a cassette seal, a particularly simple mounting process of the sealing arrangement is possible.
The performance requirements for sealing arrangements of the type mentioned above are becoming greater and greater. For example, in the area of motor vehicle constructions, the seal is required to reliably seal reliably when a vehicle axle equipped with such a sealing arrangement is temporarily under water. Even in this case, the seal must be impermeable to fluid so that the bearing of the crankshaft bearing assembly continues to be protected.
A need thus exists for a sealing arrangement of the type generally described above which, compared to prior sealing arrangements, has a better capacity to seal against fluid which impinges on the sealing arrangement from one side and has the tendency to flow to the other side of the seal. It would also be desirable to provide such a sealing arrangement which has a particularly good mounting capability.